


Team Black

by Kalloway



Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They ended up like this far too often, really.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577572
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Team Black

**Author's Note:**

> July 9, 2005
> 
> Project 86 - "Team Black"  
>  _You are a sight for hungry eyes today_  
>  _I am needing more of you inside of me_  
>  _I am nothing more than what they've made of me_

They ended up like this far too often, really, not making it to bed as if somehow by taking their physical exertion to bed would make it into something. And it most definitely was not something - it was everything. But neither man would admit to that, naturally. These days there wasn't a whole heck of a lot to rely on, so a good sparring partner who was also damned good not-in-bed was something worth holding onto. Even if they didn't love each other, even if neither one would admit that there was anything more to their relationship than hands on needy erections and quick thrusts to completion in the dark.

Leon, if he would have been capable of any sort of coherent thought, would have quite possibly been thanking either the gods or the architects for his roomy shower stall, large enough for both his body and Cloud's to grope and fuck without feeling overly confined. But Leon, grabbing for the towel bar that was quite thankfully well anchored to the wall, thank the contractors, was definitely not capable of comprehending anything more than pleasure as Cloud kissed at his neck, one hand wrapped around Leon's arousal and the other half in Leon's body, fucking him with two fingers that seemed to have a natural ability to locate his prostate in the same amount of time it took him to grab for the towel bar to begin with.

Neither one bothered with words. Actually, neither one really ever did to begin with. Some things were just understood. About the only time the men did talk, it had to do with food or the Heartless or quite possibly who squeezed the toothpaste from the middle and not the end (not me, they both claimed).

But their shared hygiene really was a non-concern at the moment, especially as Leon put a little more weight on the towel bar and let the spirally bliss of climax overtake him, riding his release and the lightning-filled thrusts of Cloud's fingers until he feared he really might melt and slide down the drain, not bothering to think with his usual logic that such things were impossible. Cloud tended to take away his logic, but only at times like these.

Still, it wasn't like they loved each other. No, this was just half of a fuck and half of a shower. His erection dancing in front of him as he reached for the shampoo, Cloud made the latter very much a point.

Putting just a little more weight on the towel bar, Leon managed to pull himself to a barely-shaking standing position, not thinking about much more than fiercely kissing Cloud, even if it involved shoving the hot and cold taps into Cloud's back.

A thin smirk gracing his lips, Leon couldn't help but think that everything else had been designed so well, too...


End file.
